Phantom's Tale
by swolf13
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys, as any other rebel, are out for Korse. Everyone knows that. What they don't know, is that they met two other very peculiar killjoys on their little adventure to free humanity from fake lives and pleasures. Watch as the six, seven including Missile Kid, take down BL/ind's CEO and end a war before it can really start.
1. The wrong ending

_**Phantom's Tale.**_

_Chapter 1: The wrong ending _

_Author's note: hello guys, it's nice to be back and I hope that you like this story. It is basically a rewrite of 'A Killjoy's Story', but it includes other things I missed and stuff I didn't know how to fit in into the other story. If you like the original one better, I'll leave it up but I won't continue it. _

_So, I just hope you guys like it and enjoy it. I do not own the Fabulous Killjoys, or BL/ind., or even a few Oc's, which are of shared custody with "Winterwolf14"_

_:__***:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:**_

'_Break Down Battery City'_. Those were my boss' last words before we were dismissed. And those words were our orders. Our mission. We were to burn down BL/ind's main headquarters in the heart of Battery City, and if we had the chance, take down Korse himself, the company's director. Not an easy job for sure. Not even with a partner. Both of us got our ray-guns and weapons and headed out, seeking justice and revenge.

Now in the scorching desert, I can feel them coming after me. They're right behind me. I know it. Their rays barely miss me. They're catching up. I know they are. Their motors increase in speed and volume. I feel them behind me. Each shot brought them closer. I was just out of their reach. Not for long. My heart was thumping wildly in my ears. No plan I came up with would save me. I was on my limit. I couldn't go faster. I couldn't evade them for much longer. The only thing left to do was _try_. Try to _escape_. Try to _live_. "Lawbreaker! For the record, this is your plan! Now get us out!" I called over to her. "Okay, okay! I get it, next time you lead! But have you got a better idea?!" came her reply. Thinking for a second, I came up with something. _Most likely, something stupid._ "Of course I do! Wanna play a game?" I asked, a grin coming on my face. "Wha- now?! of all times to-" I mentally facepalmed. _Leave it to Lawbreaker to have slow attacks on the greatest of moments._ "No, not that sort of game!" my grin turned into a smirk as comprehension replaced confusion in Lawbreaker's face. "Game on! What're your rules?" she copied the smirk. "No-name, but you take the next exit. Get a trap done, I'll meet you later. No rules!" "Great game. What about you?" _Well only the best part of course._ "Easy, I keep them off your back while you finish." Lawbreaker nodded. "Now scram!"

Lawbreaker turned to the exit and I made a last second turn to not take it. The Draculoids were taken aback for a moment but immediately regained themselves and came after me and some after Law. _Shit!_I thought they'd come after me and leave her. Well, I couldn't turn back now. I really hate it when a plan backfires. _Now, I'm really screwed._ I turned my head back to see that they were just behind me, within the perfect range for them to shoot and kill me. I had no time to think, for a white-gloved hand grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me off the bike.

The bike skidded a few feet before toppling to its side and falling. As for me, I slammed into one of the Draculoid's chest when he pulled me and was then thrown harshly to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of me. Another Drac wasted no time and immediately held me by my vest's collar, lifting my feet off the ground. As I tried to regain my breath, the Drac that had pulled me off stood before me. I couldn't see his eyes, which were covered by the standard black and white mask all of them wore, but I knew that his intentions weren't good. I tried to free myself by kicking, yet the Drac didn't seem to be hurting. _It is hard to kick backwards after all_. Next, I tried to pry the Drac's hands off my collar, but to no avail, for his grip was unyielding as iron jaws.

"Stay still." said the Draculoid that had thrown me off. "Join us, or die." I kept my glare. "I'm not afraid of death." The Drac then came closer and stood just before me. It was intimidating and quite frankly, I felt _scared_. He reached out and pulled my ray-gun out of the holster on my thigh. He cocked the gun and pointed it at my chest, just where my heart was. My heart was racing as it thundered in my ears. This was the very first time in a long while that I faced death directly. One pull of the trigger, and I would be no more.

I was in for serious trouble. Really serious trouble. That is -well, _was_- until a black shaggy cat emerged from my backpack with a growl and landed on the Draculoid's face. The cat scratched and pawed at the Drac's face, who in turn lost his balance and fell to the ground. At least the ray-gun was out of the way, but still, the other Drac had me trapped. The others stirred into motion to help the fallen one and I was thrown to the desert floor. My head met a boulder and in an instant I felt as if I was loosing myself. Everything became blurry. I screamed out in pain as I felt a heavy blow being delivered to my stomach. Black dots colored my vision the more I was hit. I lost the ability to breathe after the third blow, which was aimed at my chest. I arched my back and gasped for air, to no avail. It seemed that there was more than one Draculoid attacking me. And right as darkness sank into my mind, I knew I was out of the game.

_**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:**_

_So, this is the first chapter. I enjoyed writing this and if you could, leave a comment. Good, bad, constructive, it doesn't really matter (as long as it's not a flame), I would only like to know what's on your mind about this story. Thanks for reading!_

_~swolf13_


	2. Unexpected Rescue

The german shepard sniffed the air and let out a low, menacing growl. His growl became sharp barks as he recognized the smell. _Draculoids._ They had the perfect clean smell of a recently washed hospital room. After a few barks the dog became restless and howled out for his masters. One of the group -the shortest, black-haired one- came out to see what the problem was. There seemed to be none. Everything was clear. "What's wrong boy? There ain't no Dracs round here." He said. The dog growled again, and pointed his nose to the right. "They aren't close, boy, but you're right. We should tell Party bout this."

The man and the dog went back inside to a small gas-station store that they'd (and the others too) turned into small living quarters. Once he entered, he discovered them sitting down on a table, next to the window. One of them, the one they called Jet Star, was playing a game of cards with the little girl they'd taken as their own. It had been almost a year since the Killjoys found her, and they were all very fond of her. The other one, Kobra Kid, sat beside them. Face expressionless as he simply cleaned the outside of his red and white ray-gun. Their leader, Party Poison, was sitting alone in the bar table reading what seemed to be leaflets and flyers of the Better Living Industries. He had a map to his left and a notebook to the right. Papers were scattered and crumpled, pens, markers and colors were littered over everything. To say it was a mess it wouldn't have been enough.

"Party, Thunder's found a some Dracs a few ways from here. Should we go check it out?" He asked quietly, so as not to disturb him and cause the coffee cup to spill all over the work. Party Poison turned around and eyed his friend. "How far are they, Fun?" Fun Ghoul considered it for a moment. "Not close enough to know we're here." Party raised his gaze and a smirk came over his face. "Then what are we doing here?" He asked slyly. "Killjoys! It's time to do it now and do it loud!" He shouted.

At hearing the order, the others sprang into action. Missile Kid, the girl, dropped all the cards she was learning to shuffle at once and got up to retrieve her helmet. Jet Star got his ray-gun from another table and put on his jacket. Kobra shoved his into its holster and zipped his jacket halfway. When they were all ready, they raced over to their car. The doors were slammed shut after everyone, including Thunder, had gotten in and the gas was stepped on fiercely as the motor roared to life. The tired screeched loudly as the car sped off.

It wasn't long before they saw the perfect-white suits that the Draculoids wore. The closer they got, they started making out another figure. Party squinted his eyes and saw, it was a girl! The girl was held by the collar by a Draculoid as the other one was on the ground. "Is that a... _cat_?" Kobra asked, pointing at the fallen Draculoid, who had a black, shaggy form on top of his head. Just as the girl was slammed onto the floor and getting beat up, Party crashed into some of the Dracs, crushing them mercilessly. The doors were swung open and the killjoys jumped into action. Ray-guns at the ready, there were blasts of the lasers everywhere. The Draculoids were reduced by the second with the Fabulous Killjoys' deadly precision. With the Dracs fighting the older killjoys, Missile took the distraction and went to check on the fallen girl.

She was pale and dark bruises were forming on her arms as far as she knew. Probably on her torso, too. The girl had chestnut brown hair and small freckles across her nose and cheeks. Missile checked for a pulse and found it, albeit it was a bit faint. She seemed young. Not much older than herself. Missile also found tracks on the sand that lead to a motorcycle that was on its side. She looked back at the girl. What was she to do? She didn't know, so she checked for blood or broken bones. She found a few bruises when she opened the girl's black vest. Thankfully, there were no deep wounds or cuts. "Stand still!" Missile stiffened and turned around to find one of the Draculoids pointing a ray-gun at her. Her eyes widened considerably. All of her friends were fighting the other Dracs and none of them saw her. She couldn't scream for them, for he'd shoot. She couldn't call out for help.

Yet that didn't mean that Thunder couldn't. At once, the dog barked, gaining the attention of the closest killjoy. It was Jet Star. He saw the Draculoid aiming at Missile. He saw the girl. The Draculoid would kill them both. He couldn't let that happen. He took aim, ready to kill the Drac before it did any harm. Unexpectedly, the Drac turned and, since Jet was in a close range, landed a punch right in Jet Star's face. Jet Star stumbled back but didn't fall. He returned the punch to the Draculoid and a brawl was soon engaged.

Now, Missile was just a kid, but that didn't mean that she was useless. Having shaken off her fears, she grabbed a tangy-red ray-gun that ways laying little ways from where she was. Missile may have not know how to properly use one, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal, _right_? It was simple, _right_? You just aim, and when you're sure you'll hit your target, pull the trigger. Not that hard to do. So, it would be safe to say that she waited until they were both far apart from each other, aimed at the Draculoid and shooting at it before she lost her nerve.

It was nerve-wrecking, waiting for the ray to hit something. _Anything_. Anything that _wasn't _Jet Star. When it finally did collide, she -as well as the others, who had finished off the other Dracs- were pleasantly surprised to see that Missile Kid had actually managed to hit the Draculoid on his right hand. The hand that he used for shooting. He was practically powerless now. They could take him easily. "Next time, killjoys." He spat before getting on his own bike and fleeing the scene. Korse would not be happy, at all, but he'd rather take that than die at the hands of them. It wasn't long before he was out of sight.

"Jet, are you okay?" Missile asked, not leaving the girl's side. "Thanks to you, I think we all are. Good job with that gun, kid." Jet Star praised, getting up and dusting off his pants. The others, and Thunder, came over to where Missile was. It was Kobra Kid who noticed that the gun wasn't a Drac's, but rather one that didn't belong to any of them. "Whose gun is that?" Missile looked down at the ray-gun. It was of a tangy-red color and it didn't have much details like theirs did apart from a black lightning design across it. At the base's side, was the owner's logo. A small ghost with two straps across both shoulders. All of the design was surrounded in a black circle as everyone else's. "I think it's the girls." Fun Ghoul said as he took it in his hands. "Party, the girl's hurt, should we take her with us?" Asked Missile "at least until she gets better? Please?"

Party considered it for a moment. "I guess it couldn't hurt." On the inside though, he couldn't guess why Missile wanted to help her so badly. Maybe it was because she was very hurt, or the fact that it was a girl. She was spending all her time with men, so he thought it reasonable for her to want to be with other girls. "What's her name?" "I don't know." Party grunted. "Well then, we'll figure that out when she wakes up. For now, let's just go back home."

The four killjoys and Missile went back to the car, Kobra kid carrying the girl. They all settled into the car and Party Poison drove them all back home. The ride was quick and quite. "Thanks for calling Jet, Thunder. Good boy!" Missile told the dog with a pat. The dog woofed happily and wagged his caramel-chocolate tail. A smile crept onto everyone's face. It was a nice ending to this fight. Apart from a few bruises, they were perfectly fine. The only thing that gnawed their minds was the Draculoid that escaped. _Would it find them?_ None of them wanted to be the first to show their concern, so no one said anything.

They got home and Kobra passed the girl to his brother, Party, so he could get out of the car. She didn't weight much, yet she wasn't the skinny type. She was somehow familiar to him. And that was something strange. He hardly met people from his past. _Maybe she just looked like one?_ Party set her down in a spare room that they had. _Where did she come from? Why was she even here?_ It was weird. He never had really met other killjoys. This was going to be a really interesting experience for the lot of them, that much was sure. And Party wasn't sure he liked it.

"I'll get some bandages and gauze for that wound on her side." Fun Ghoul was off before Party could properly acknowledge he had been there all along. Had he really been so engrossed in his own thought to not notice his best friend was there? And what wound was he talking about? It was then that he noticed that the black vest was turning into a deeper color and was damp. Also, there seemed to be a deep cut on it, sides charred. He inspected the vest and then the navy shirt she wore underneath. It was also damp and it was turning a deep scarlet. The girl was _bleeding_. The fabric was charred where most likely a ray had hit her. Her skin around the gash seemed even paler and rather dead. She's gonna need stitches for that, he thought gloomily. Stitches meant needles. He wasn't good with needles. _At all._

"Fun? I think she needs stitches. The wound's a bit...deep." He called out. Fun Ghoul's face popped round the door. "Oh...that...is bad. I can't do it though. My hands are fucking hurt. They got all scraped and shit. Maybe Kobra could. He once sewed a...I forgot. Anyways, I think he can do that." He said. "Okay, tell him to get here and get a...n-ne-needle please." Party almost choked when he said 'needle'. Fun Ghoul just snickered and went to do as he was told. When he came back, he was holding a blue tube of gauze and a few bandages. Kobra came trailing him, one of his hands in his pockets, concealing the needles that so scared his older brother while the other one holding a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "You better not let BL/ind find out this stupid weakness of yours. It could get you killed or worse." He said, his face as expressionless as ever. Party nodded. "I know. I'm working on getting over it!" He sat down in the ledge of the window and Fun Ghoul took the seat next to him, placing his head on Party's shoulder in exhaustion.

Kobra Kid put everything - the thread, needle, gauze, bandages- on the small table and pushed it near the bed. He pulled up his sleeves, took the cloth, dipped it in the water and started on cleaning the outside of the cut. The white cloth instantly absorbed the blood and turned into a sickening red color. "Well, you won't get over it by having Fun Ghoul kiss you sweetness after you see one." His lips curled in to a devilish smirk as Party's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. "Wha-? No! If it's bout that freakin' incident in the kitchen it wasn't on purpose!" Both Fun Ghouls and Party Poison's face turned pink with embarrassment as they recalled a memory they'd rather not speak about. "Well even if that is true, which _it isn't,_ you always cling to him when you even hear the word." Kobra raised his gaze from cleansing the wound to the pair on the window's ledge. "And even now you're holding his hand." He picked up the needle and raised it so his brother could see it, making him cling harder to Fun Ghoul's hand he had subconsciously taken hold of. Once he realized it, he instantly let go and stepped down from his sitting spot. "Douche." was all he said before leaving the room. He stopped at the door. "I'll be back when you're done to check on her." He didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Don't ya think that was a bit...ya know, uncalled for?" Fun Ghoul asked, his pink tint not leaving his face entirely. "Maybe, but it was the only way to get him to leave. He would start talking and wouldn't let me work." He said, going back to his monotone voice. "Still dude! You promised not to speak of that ever again! And it was only an accident!" Kobra snorted. "Yeah, you're also one that can't keep his hands off my brother. It wasn't an accident, you did it on purpose!" Fun Ghoul got a face of shock and indignation. "Asshole." He left the room.

"How much ya wanna bet he's looking for Party right now, eh?" Kobra asked no one in particular. "Can you believe it? I get Party out of the room so he doesn't get scared and both of them get pissed at me?" He shook his head while his hands sewed the gash closed. "I hope we've got some painkillers. This is gonna fucking hurt when you get up."

_**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:**_

_**So, this was the second chapter. I got it up pretty quick, considering how long I usually take to update anything...**_

_**Anyways, I would really love it if you guys leave a review for this story, I know you can. I even accept constructive criticism! Almost anything really. As long as it's not a flame...**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Stay true, be you :)**_

_**~swolf13**_


	3. Formal introductions and Deals

_**Hi! I'm on vacation and over at my aunt or grandma's place so I really don't know when I'm going to be able to update or anything. Everything that is updating schedule related gets messed up at this time. Also, as a side note, I'm only using the basic plotline and old ideas I never got to include in "A Killjoy's Story". Thanks to **_**BringMeTheKFC**_** for following this story. It made my day beyond perfect. It means a lot to me**_.

Pain. Everywhere. _Where the hell is here? The heck is going on?_ Unwillingly, I opened my eyes. They felt like lead. Everything was blurry. It was dark already_. Is it night now? No, it was a roof_. Outside it was only starting to get dark. _Wait. A roof?_ My hands felt the thin fabric below me. The mattress was warm and stiff_. A bed? Just where the fuck did I end up in? How the hell did I even get here?!_ I brought my hands to my eyes with great effort. But, when I raised my left arm, a sharp pain made me coil back into myself. It stung and I let out a pained cry. Tiny water droplets formed in my eyes but they weren't enough to be called tears. What had happened?_ Am I trapped by the Draculoids? Are they going to kill me? _No…I took a look around. The walls were painted on a fading blue color. If this were of BL/ind's, it'd be white, not blue. There was a desk with a bowl and a white cloth, covered in blood. I could see a black thread, a blue gauze tube and a roll of bandages. _Who's blood is that?_ I thought back to the pain I felt earlier. It still hadn't faded. I looked down to the left side of my torso. The shirt I wore was ripped and what was charred had turned black. It also wasn't the same color as before. It was darker, yet only in that spot_. The wound is probably mine_. I lifted the shirt carefully, so it wouldn't brush against my skin. There were bandages. They were red. It was my wound. Someone had healed me.

_What?! Who? Who healed me? Am I still_ _alone?_ I inspected the room. It was void apart from me. Where was a pointless question now. It was who. _Who was I with?_ And most importantly, could I really trust that person? The door squeaked as it slowly swung open. A tall, blond man came in. He wore a vibrant red-and-black jacket over a yellow tee with black tiger-like stripes. His pants and gloves were also black. Not to mention the thick sunglasses that covered most of his face. I gulped internally. This was a man I was starting to get scared of.

"I'll be right back." Was all he said when he saw me. He instantly left the room. _Where is he going?_ I didn't wait long. He came back soon enough to have brought other …three…four, yeah four other people with him. And a dog…

They were all so different from each other. One of them was the shortest and he had straight, black hair that was spiked at the end. His eyes were greenish and a scorpion tattoo peeked from over the collar of his green vest. The one next to him towered him by at least a head or two. This man's skin was also pale, but not as much and he had long, curly chestnut hair. But what really caught my eye was the black eye-patch that he wore over his right* eye_. Where did he get that from?_ To the short one's other side stood a man with fiery red hair. His jacket was navy blue with white and red touches at the top of the chest and arms. His skin was milky, just like the man's who had come here first, and his eyes hazel. With them, was a girl. She had caramel colored skin, unlike my almost ghastly tone, and a mop of curled dark brown hair. She wasn't that much younger than me. Maybe just…say five years? That would make her twelve, so yeah. Five years is a good guess.

I looked from one to another, expecting them to do something. They did. The tallest one came forward. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked softly. I looked over at all of them again_. Is this a dream?_ I certainly felt awake, but I still had my doubts. "You took quite the shot there. Kobra had to sew a few stitches on you." He pointed to the blond man who had gotten them all together_. If I'm not dreaming, am I dead?_ _No, there wouldn't be any pain if I was._ Still, all this felt… surreal. "I guess, it still hurts." It was barely above a whisper. The situations I know how to get into! "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We're all killjoys. My name's Party Poison." Party Poison, as he called himself, turned out to be the red haired man. "And those are Jet Star," he pointed at the one with the eye- patch, "Fun Ghoul," next came the one with the scorpion tattoo, "and finally we've got Kobra Kid and Missile Kid over there." He then pointed at the remaining two. "Who are you?" it was Missile who asked. I'm not really sure if it was a good idea to tell them. I don't usually trust people, but they had saved my life. It was only a matter to decide which name to give them. "It's okay to tell us. We won't harm you. We saved you, and your name is the only thing we need in exchange." Party Poison was using pressure to coax an answer out of me. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but this was probably stressing him, I could tell. "Kid, just tell us, alright? We don't bite, but he sure does. Just tell us." Jet Star pointed at the German Shepard that had come into the room. "I know it's hard to trust us, but seriously just-" "I'm Izzy." I cut into what the short one was saying. "Izzy Baker." I was surprised at my own actions_. Why did I just do that?_ They were clearly shocked too, but I decided to ignore it_. And wait…did I just use my real name?! Oh for Pete's sake…!_ I mentally facepalmed and did anything else that could possibly slap some sense into me. _How stupid, idiotic, moronic can I get?_

"Tell me, is this yours?" the blond one pulled out a tangy-red ray-gun from his jacket. I cleared my head of all previous thoughts, more accurately, the 'insult-yourself-and-forget-where-you-are-and-what -you're-doing-session' going on in my head. "Yeah, where did you get it?" _Had these guys taken it, or did they find it?_ "I found it on the floor in the desert." I looked over at Missile as she came over. "I think that you know that to shoot one you need to have it, right?" Everyone, including myself, laughed at the comment, momentarily easing the tension in the room. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The Dracs took it away so I couldn't kill them. That's sort of the reason as to why I didn't escape." I admitted. "Oh, so you're a killjoy too?" Party Poison asked, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. I swear all the blood left my face. _Dammit! I'd let my guard down again!_ And now I basically admitted that I was a killjoy! _Great. Awesome! I sure know how to get myself into trouble. Any chances of getting out of this mess are gone. _"And?" everyone looked at me expectantly. "Is your silence a yes?" finished the damned redhead. I groaned and let out a sigh. "Yes, I am." I said through gritted teeth_. Why do these things always happen to me?_

"Okay." _Just okay?_ There were serious thing going on out there and over here! Killjoys stay in their Zone unless they need help or they want to take over another Zone. The second one was happening a lot more than it should. _More enough to be suspicious if someone new comes to your Zone unannounced._ "So now that we know that for sure, you can tell us what's your business over here in this Zone." _What? They were waiting to confirm I was a killjoy. They weren't going to accuse some random person of invading their Zone if it wasn't a killjoy. This was new. At least, it was to me_. "So, what'cha doing here?" Jet asked. I decided it was safe to give them as much as I could without giving myself away. "I was assigned a mission in Battery City." Well… that wasn't much, but it was the most I could give them. I really couldn't –well, shouldn't – be here for longer. "How old are you, kid?" asked Kobra_. Don't they tire of asking? I know I get sick of answering! _"I'm seventeen and a half…ish." "Dr. Death sent you on a mission? Alone?!" out of everyone I thought that fire locks would be the most uninterested one. _Seems I was wrong_. "Err…no. Not really. I'm a minor; of course I wouldn't be sent alone." I said. _Can't they just kick me out? I swear that if I stay here much longer I'm going to explode! I've never had good experiences with other killjoys. _"Well, we found you alone. Who were you with then?" asked the short one. That question stopped my heart. _Where the hell is she?_

"I-I was sent with my partner, Lawbreaker. She's not here?" I knew we both went both ways, but I thought that she'd finished off the Dracs and come looking for me, since I hadn't gotten there. Dammit! "I was sent with her. I assumed that Dr. Death would've told you that we'd be coming or be around your Zone. Then again, he didn't warn us about you guys." This was strange indeed. Dr. Death Defying always, _always_, keeps everyone well informed. "So, if you weren't sent alone, where's your partner?" Missile asked. "I wish I knew, kid. We split up and that was the last I saw her." Another mental beat down. _This stupid situation was my fault. I knew that my plan wouldn't work_. I just hope she's okay. "Sorry about that." Said the short one. "Could you give us a minute? Guys, we need to talk." I simply nodded. "Take your time." _Damn! Where are you Lawbreaker?_

All of the other killjoys followed Party Poison out of the room. "What's up, Party?" Fun Ghoul asked. "What do we do with her?" Party answered his question with another one. He looked at his friends. The only thing he had left after Better Living Industries had taken over. "I don't think she's here to invade or anything, but I don't trust her. And she's with a partner. That could present a problem. All I want to know is what to do. I think she's hiding something from us. Something big." Everyone looked at each other. "We can't let her out. Not just yet." Said Kobra. "She's very hurt. I bet she can't get out even if she tried. The ray went too deep, Party. If she goes out she dies in hours." Party Poison's brows creased in thought. "Let her stay. At least until she gets better." Jet said. "Yeah, but what about her partner? This Lawbreaker? What if she comes? She won't want to leave Izzy here." The argument went on for a while. "So, what if we let them stay and have them leave when Izzy is okay? They are killjoys, too. And I think that she wants to leave too." Missile proposed. Once again, everyone looked at each other uncertainly. "I guess that's our only option." Said Party. "I'll just go tell her that." "Okay, Kobra, Missile and I have a match to finish. Come on guys!" Jet called. Kobra and Missile went over to the table they were before leaving. "I never agreed to this." Said Kobra in his annoyed voice. "Who cares? You're still doing it!" said Missile in a cheery voice. Fun Ghoul shook his head in amusement. "I can go with you if you want." He told Party. "Yeah!" Party said enthusiastically. Realizing how he had said it, he amended himself with a small pink blush on his cheeks. "I mean, it's okay. If you want to." He ducked his head and opened the door back into the room. Fun Ghoul just followed him with small giggles escaping his lips.

The door creaked open and only two killjoys came in this time. The dog ran over to them just to wait by the black haired one's side. _Why is that so like what Thunder, my brother and mine's late dog, would do? _"We have a deal if you'd like to hear it." Said Party Poison. My interest awoke. "Uh, sure." I saw them exchange a glance before the redhead started talking. "We will let you stay here, until you get better, and even help you find this Lawbreaker if and only if you agree to leave this place as soon as you can. And you give us your killjoy name." I saw that there was little space for this to end terribly. I mean, they already had my real name, so I might just give the other one. "Deal. My name…is Phantom Shadow." I stuck out my hand, which Party Poison was the first to take and then Fun Ghoul. "Well then Phantom, I guess you're staying here for a while. That gash will take at least a week." I sighed at the black haired one's comment. "Apparently. I want to ask you," I looked over at both of them. "Do you have pain killers? This fucking hurts." A small smile spread across Party's and Fun Ghoul's face. "I'll get the pills and you the water?" "Why not? We'll be right back."

_**So, this is the end of the third chapter. Send me your thoughts!**_


End file.
